narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tora Uchiha vs Echo Uchiha
Sorry for the delay, wanted to post my jutsu on Echo's page. Thats ok. Lets brawl! Ten Tailed Fox 23:26, 27 October 2008 (UTC) I forgot Tora grew up with Akatsuki, and he's got a bad side. Yep :) Ya Tora is usually a nice guy, especially to Ryun but he has a mean streak and he doesn't mess around like Ryun does. Ten Tailed Fox 23:33, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Well then I guess it's better to fight Tora than Ryun, and speaking of personality, Echo usually doesn't fight like an idiot. Something about Tora just makes him want to enjoy the fight. Good, then we will indeed have fun! Ten Tailed Fox 23:44, 27 October 2008 (UTC) WOW Dang your pretty good! Ten Tailed Fox 00:22, 28 October 2008 (UTC) As is Tora Painfully good may I add. Nice attack you just used. But possessing Tora is gonna be hard, he is a Psuedo Jinchuriki. Ten Tailed Fox 00:34, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Things are getting pretty tense. Echo Uchiha 00:52, 28 October 2008 (UTC) No doubt about that, lets see how it ends! Ten Tailed Fox 01:34, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry, but I have to go, we can continue tomorrow.- Echo Uchiha Thats ok, I just finished my fight with Seireitou. Ten Tailed Fox 14:38, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Chakra Drug Hey I wanted to let you know that that jutsu won't work to well on anyone who has bijuu chakra in them. The Ten Tails chakra would eventually destroy the drug or whatever it is because it's chakra is like a second supply for Tora. Ten Tailed Fox 00:26, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Cool, that means I can keep stealing chakra for like forever. Echo Uchiha 04:04, 1 November 2008 (UTC) The End.. Well Echo, lets see if you can survive any longer. Ten Tailed Fox 03:41, 1 November 2008 (UTC) For Echo, surviving is easy, living with what he is, is the difficult matter. Echo Uchiha 03:52, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Incredible! Echo is amazing, however Tora has been through worse. Ten Tailed Fox 03:54, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Surprsingly, so has Echo, just wait until you see the cruelty of the ANBU Empire, they'll make you want to spit on your computer screen. Echo Uchiha 13:09, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Wakahiru im glad to see the technique was very helpful ^_^ --Seireitou 04:05, 1 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou It was indeed helpful Seireitou. Ten Tailed Fox 04:06, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Maybe. Echo Uchiha 04:15, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Echo's copy? Echo cant copy it because if you all read the srticle carefully, without a demon power to cover the technqiue from buring up the user, the technique will burn its user to crisps. So since i doubt Echo has a demon like the ten tailed fox so he would burn to a crisp. remember Wakahiru is not a technique to be taken lightly, its a jutsu of mass destruction. --Seireitou 05:41, 1 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou I understand that concept, but, if you make reference to our fight, Echo has been consistently stealing Tora's chakra, giving his attack the same properties as his. Also, although he has far less experience in the attack, the slight absorbtion of Tora's attack set him up for equality on terms of power in the Wakahiru. Echo Uchiha 04:24, 8 November 2008 (UTC) The End Is Here The climax has come. Echo Uchiha 04:24, 8 November 2008 (UTC) So awesome This battle has certainly had its twists and turns. Echo Uchiha 04:30, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Indeed, Nice ending Echo and great job. Ten Tailed Fox 06:28, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, wanted to throw in a comical ending, and due to the geographical location and my real life fear of hermits, it all worked out.